


Get Out Alive

by FayeWildwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Cryptic Alan Deaton, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Good with Kids, Druids, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Shamans, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, This is a Derek and Stiles fic, Wolf Derek, six years later, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: After the Kitsune/Nogitsune debacle, Stiles can't stand being around his friends anymore, not when his best friend and brother can barely stand to look at him and the man he thought he loved disappeared again. So with his dad's permission, he goes to live with his mother's family in Iceland where he learns that they're a lot more than they seem. Many years later though, he's forced back into Beacon Hills after some trouble starts to follow him and his now four year old daughter. Will the others take him back in after being gone so long? How will they react to Stiles' daughter? And what exactly is chasing after them that's so dangerous he felt it was safer to come home?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm obsessed with Kid Fics, so I figured I'd write one of my own. This will take place after the nogitsune thing, but the McCall pack 2.0 doesn't exist. Derek is still alpha who left briefly to track down his sister before coming back. Scott is still true alpha, but in pack dynamics Derek's second. Erica and Boyd are alive, but Allison is not for sake of storyline. Also Isaac and Jackson are still here. And Derek can turn into a full wolf now.  
> Enjoy!

His father's house looked exactly the same as when he'd left it. The cruiser was parked in the driveway, the lights were turned off, and he could feel the warm sensation of home wash over him. The only change from the outside was the door and window frames, even from here Stiles could feel the power the of the ashwood, and he couldn't help but feel a little better that his dad actually took his advice.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles adjusted the little backpack on his shoulder, awkwardly grabbed his own bag and passed some money over to the taxi man who'd dropped them off. Within a few seconds, he was alone again, the bundle in his arms not stirring an inch.

"Well Stilinski, let's get this over with," he grumbled, stalking toward the door. He fumbled for the keys for a moment, his hands sweaty from nerves and his ears straining from any noises behind them. He'd been caught off guard far too many times and he wasn't about to be caught again in his own town. The key luckily still fit- though his dad would have told him if he changed the locks- and as quickly as he could, he shoved himself through the door and tried not to slam it shut. Once inside, he let out a slow breath, fingers of one hand clutching the bundle of limbs he carried, the other still gripping the doorknob.

Logically he knew Beacon Hills had been at its safest since he left, his dad kept him updated on all the goings ons... but still, he'd been looking over his shoulder for weeks now, it was hard not to do so now, even though he knew he was more safe here than back in Iceland.

His eyes flew open when a tell-tale click sounded through the room and his gaze landed on a shadowed figure in the doorway leading to the living room. _Of course his dad wasn't asleep_ , just his luck. He'd been hoping to just go up to his room and crash for the night before explaining anything.

"Hands up," a tired, but achingly familiar voice ordered as he raised the gun a little higher. "You chose the wrong house to try and rob, son."

Stiles couldn't help the snort that sounded as he leaned against the door, wrapping his body a bit protectively around his front to block the child from view as much as possible. Still, his father's voice had him calming and he let out a long breath as he sunk slowly to the floor. "If anyone was stupid enough to rob the sheriff, I'd hope you'd just shoot them right there. Natural selection and all that, right?"

There was a long silence before the light in the living room turned on. Stiles flinched at the slight burn to his eyes, but smiled a bit at his dad's shocked face. "Stiles?"

"Hey dad-"

The sheriff- still in his rumpled uniform- was on his knees and pulling his son into a tight hug almost instantly, gun dropped somewhere on a table. "God Stiles, I've been trying to call you for weeks. Misha told me you up and disappeared and took Ally with you, I just wasn't sure what to think. When you didn't call I thought- hell Stiles, I thought you were dead!"

Stiles had done so well the past few weeks, staying strong for Ally and keeping the pain all inside. But his dad's arms around him seemed to break the wall he'd been hiding behind and the tears just started spilling over before he could even try to stop them. He couldn't hug the older man back due to Ally being held up in his arms, but he dug his wet face into his dad's shoulder and tried his best to cry silently. He could tell his dad was surprised at the burst of emotion- Stilinski men rarely showed it- but his grip just tightened and they sat there for a while in silence.

"We're in trouble, dad," he finally managed to choke out, his voice raw from crying. The sheriff tensed, pulling back to sit on his heels and watch his son's face carefully. He had his sheriff face on, but his eyes were still worried. "Big trouble... I didn't- I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't put Misha's family in danger, and I don't want to put you in danger but-"

"But you're safer here with the wolves at your back," his father finished for him.

Stiles could only nod, swallowing thickly as he dug his nose into the bundle of black curls below his chin. "If they'll even take me back... I just... I needed help and my protections can only go so far before they break through them."

"Who's they?"

The younger man opened his mouth to answer before the small body on his lap wriggled and big _blue_  eyes looked up at him. "Da? Are we there?"

"Hey, s _aeta,"_ Stiles whispered to the small girl, smiling sweetly. He brushed a hand through her hair and nodded. "We're here, but it's been a long trip, yeah? Why don't we go up to bed and you can meet grandpa tomorrow, hmm?" He gave his dad a bit of a begging look to which the man of course melted for and nodded, gesturing up the stairs. As much as he felt a little bad for it, Stiles was glad his daughter had woken up before he had to explain anything. The long trip, the crying, the panic... he was running dry and really didn't want to try and explain what exactly it was he was running from to his dad just yet. Ally didn't argue, just rested her head back on her father's shoulders and fell right back asleep. "You'll be here in the morning?" Stiles asked his dad, a bit hopeful and nervous all at once.

The sheriff smiled, rubbing a hand over Stiles' poof of brown hair before nodding. "Yeah kid, I'll be here in the morning. Go upstairs, get some sleep. You look like you need it. I'll bring your bags up later okay?"

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, letting his dad help him to stand before making his way to his old bedroom. 

He was a bit shocked to see it hadn't changed much other than his posters being taken down. His bed, dresser and desk were all still there and the murder board was cattycornered in the far end of the room. His dad had mentioned making it a guest room for anyone who needed one, so he expected it to be completely different when he returned... he was glad it wasn't.

\--

Stiles didn't sleep well, but that wasn't unheard of for the past few weeks, maybe even months. He had been forcing himself to stay on the edge of sleep and wakefulness in case trouble came. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Ally when he was sleeping, when he was weak. 

He woke up about the same time his dad did, the sounds in the kitchen shocking him into awareness. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, and a few more moments for him to actually start to panic when he realized Ally wasn't in the bed next to him. A soft crinkle drew his attention however and he picked up the sticky note left on her pillow.

**Don't freak out, she's downstairs with me. - Dad**

 A smile tugged at Stiles' lips and he let out a soft chuckle, running a hand over his tired face. It was good to be home, that was for sure, but the sense of panic was still rolling around in his stomach and he wasn't sure it was ever going to go away.  He scanned the room slowly before his gaze landed on the two dufflebags of things his dad brought up for him. One was lined and stitched with various kinds of runes, ones that matched the ones on his skin, and he felt the urge to get to work right away... until the smell of pancakes started wafting up through the house.

_Right, shower then food then magic._

Which he decided was a wonderful choice because a shower was _fantastic_. He and Ally both had been getting away with very quick and cold showers in crappy motel rooms and rest stops. Having a hot, endless supply of water was heaven on his aching skin. By the time he was dressed and downstairs, he felt twenty times better than before.

"Chips, chips, chips!"

Stiles paused in the doorway to the kitchen, the scene before him making him pause. His father stood there at the counter in a baggy sweater and sweatpants, Ally sitting atop his shoulders and gripping at his hair with one hand, the other sprinkling chocolate chips into the pancake batter below her. She had a bigger smile on than Stiles had seen in weeks and it made something flutter inside his chest. His dad laughed and picked up a few of the chips that missed the bowl, popping them into his mouth. "Don't tell your dad," he warned the girl, "he doesn't like me eating sweets."

Ally pouted, leaning over the sheriff's head to look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because they make him slow and fat," Stiles chimed in from his spot, smiling a bit when the two turned to him quickly.

"Daddy!" John barely had time to put the girl on the floor before she was running on tiny bare feet towards Stiles who scooped her up easily and rested her on his hip. She grinned, pieces of left over chocolate staining her teeth and she held up messy fingers in his direction. "Papaw is making pancakes with chocolate in them!"

Stiles chuckled and nodded, taking a seat at the island and twisting Ally in his laps so she had her back pressed against his chest. "Is he now? Even though he knows he's not allowed to have chocolate."

The sheriff didn't look put out at all, only smirked as he started pouring batter into the pan. "She said she hasn't had chocolate chip pancakes before, Stiles. As a grandfather, it's my duty to spoil her with one of life's greatest creations."

Stiles chuckled and nodded. "We did mostly blueberry pancakes. Misha doesn't live very close to the city so we didn't get candy very often." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Ally taking left over chocolate chips and trying to make pictures out of them, while Stiles rested his head on hers and let his eyes drift closed. This was what he needed... the sense of home. Misha lived on a farm out in the middle of nowhere, a big house filled will a lot of people, a lot of children. It was fun and Stiles was never alone. He felt safe there for the most part... But it was different from actually being _home_. Beacon Hills was a real life fright fest, but his dad's house? The home he'd grown up in? It was comforting and safe. He could feel his bones settling back into the house, feel the panic ebbing away slowly but surely.

" _Saeta,_ " Stiles said quietly, shifting so he could set the girl on her feet. He pointed towards the stairs, "why don't you go clean up your hands and put a new shirt on while Papaw finishes the pancakes, yeah?" She nodded brightly before dashing off and Stiles just barely managed to get out a- "Don't run on the stairs!" before she disappeared around the corner. 

His dad chuckled as he poured a few more pancakes, turning towards Stiles while wiping his own hands off on a towel. "She's a cute kid, much more well behaved than you were at her age."

Stiles shrugged and leaned on one hand, staring at the doorway as if waiting for her to come back. "She's got a lot of her mother in her," he mumbled quietly but with a sad smile. "She can be a handful sometimes but she's..."

"Perfect?" His dad asked with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Stiles laughed and nodded. It was the perfect description. No matter what had happened in the past, no matter what would happen in the future, he would never give that little girl up if he had a choice. And even if he didn't have a choice, he'd go down tooth and nail before he let anything happen to her. "You're worried." It wasn't a question, but Stiles nodded anyway. "You gonna tell me what had you running home?"

The younger man tensed, the nerves surging through him even stronger now but he forced himself to calm down and take a deep breath. "I told you mom's side has magic in them, right?" He didn't need to see him to know the sheriff was nodding. "Well, Misha's been teaching me a lot of stuff and I've gotten really good at it, too good some might say. Turns out mom wasn't just a magic user, but some sort of high shaman or something before she came to America," Stiles shrugged a bit at his dad's shocked expression and he picked at the chocolate chips in front of him. "Shamans are extremely powerful magic users, more so than druids like Deaton. So when I started learning, I was more powerful than even Misha knew how to deal with."

"Is someone coming after you then? Because you're so... powerful?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, they're coming after Ally... her mother was a druid so she has... a little of both our powers I guess. The druid order showed up a few months ago and said they were going to keep an eye on us, something about keeping the balance and being afraid that Ally is going to tilt that balance because of the power she holds inside her. They didn't explain it very well," he said with a small shrug. "But I can feel it, you know? That little girl is stronger than any magic user I've ever met and... well we got attacked while we were in town one day," he paused when the spatula his dad had been using clattered to the ground, waiting for the man to pick it back up, wash it and finish the pancakes before continuing. "Some rogue wolf, probably an omega, didn't like the way we smelled I guess. Figured I was some other pack's emissary so they attacked. Before he could even land a hit on me, he was dead."

John's head shot up and his wide eyes met Stiles'. "You killed him?"

"No," Stiles said darkly, fists clenching against the edges of the table. "No, Ally did. She was scared, she lost control... she was just trying to protect us." His dad raised his eyebrows in a 'go on' manner and Stiles forced himself to breathe. "By the time we made it back to Misha's, I could feel them waiting for us, the Druids... I didn't really think, I was panicked already from the wolf and Ally. I knew they were there to take her away or something bad. I couldn't let that happen, so we ran. We kept running and running until we got here. I know- I know I should have called you," he stuttered, rubbing a hand over his head. "But I didn't want them to track us here, not until I was able to explain everything to everyone, maybe have some sort of game plan. We've been off the radar for almost a month, but I can still feel them searching for us. It's like we're just barely a step ahead of them."

A hand on his shoulder made the boy jump, not having realized his dad had gotten so close or that he was practically shaking in his chair. "Hey, we'll figure it out kid. We're not going to let anything happen to that little girl, and neither is the pack. I know you guys didn't leave on very good terms, but they've missed you, I can tell."

Stiles wasn't sure how much he believed that, but he didn't get a chance to comment on it before Ally was bounding back down the stairs, hands squeeky clean and a new Steven Universe shirt on. She smiled brightly and reached her hands up at Stiles. "Pancakes now?"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, pulling the girl into his lap as his dad plopped a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of them. "Pancakes now, then we're going to go visit a few of my friends, okay?"

Ally nodded, not able to say anything back as she'd already shoved a bite of food in her mouth.

And he knew the sheriff was right... this little girl was perfect.


	2. Into the Wolf Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the Hale Pack in an official capacity and finds himself feeling more at home than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I posted this first chapter but i got so stuck after that! I rewrote this chapter like ten times because I didn't know how to do the reunion. So instead, the reunion is going to span a chapter or two, so this is the beginning. Enjoy! Thanks everyone for being so patient with me!  
> also, icelandic translations are at the end notes. Please remember that I do |NOT| speak Icelandic, so this is from google translate and i know that's not really reliable. Sorry.

"Are we gonna see the wolves?" Ally asked from her car seat, lifting her chin to see out the window and straining against the belts across her chest. 

Stiles smiled at the sight and nodded, turning the jeep onto the preserve road. Ally stared at the forest of trees with wide eyes, mouth gaping as she searched for any sign of the pack. "Yeah,  _Saeta,_ they're very good friends with me. Remember all those stories I told you from when I was in school?" The girl nodded, black curls bouncing enthusiastically. "Those are these friends. And what did I tell you about them?"

"That we can always count- count on the pack to protect us," she said carefully, trying to remember the words exactly. "That ifs I'm ever in tro-trouble, to find the black one with pretty eyes."

"Good," Stiles nodded, fingers gripping around the steering wheel tightly. The anxiety in his stomach had been bubbling ever since he left the house with Ally in tow, and had only grown the closer to the Hale house he got. It'd been years since he last saw any of them. He'd spoken to Lydia plenty of times since he left, even called Scott once in a while to get updates and let him know he was okay... but other than that, he'd almost cut all contact from the pack. He couldn't stand to see the pity and guilt and blame on their faces when he looked at them. Not after what he'd done. And now, after all that time, he was coming back to beg for help, beg for sanctuary even. He had no doubt they'd give it to him, especially with Ally with him. His dad had told him plenty of times that the pack forgave him, that they didn't blame him for what happened...

The problem was Stiles blamed himself and he still did. He didn't  _forgive himself._ So asking for help and protection from his pack, his friends, after what he did seemed unfair to them. He wouldn't do it if he had any other choice, wouldn't do it if Ally wasn't in danger as well.

She was his priority right now and he'd do absolutely anything to keep her safe.

The Hale house- or should he say mansion- had been fixed back up a few years back. Derek had torn it down and rebuilt it, even bigger than the last time, because it'd become the Pack's permanent base of operations. With the way Beacon Hills was growing in their supernatural community, they figured it best to have a stable place for the pack to live that was protected. According to Lydia, they'd put up all the protections and all of the older members of the pack lived there now. The house itself was beautiful, with a big wrap around porch and shutters on the windows. Windchimes hung on either side of the door- ones Stiles knew to be protective measures- and he could sense the magick wafting off of the place the second he entered the driveway/clearing. It wasn't nearly as strong as he would have liked, but worked well enough. 

He'd consider strengthening the protections if the pack agreed to let him stay in Beacon Hills.

"Are they all here," Ally asked when Stiles parked the jeep next to a familiar black camero.

Stiles nodded, moving around the car so he could unbuckle the girl and pull her out of the car. He set her on the ground beside him to grab his dufflebag and Ally's backpack, helping her put it on. "They should be. Papaw said they still have pack nights on Fridays, so everyone should be present and accounted for. But I still want you to stay behind me until I talk to them okay? They won't hurt you, but wolves are very territorial and I want to be able to explain everything first,  _skilja?"_

Ally nodded gripping her father's hand and leading him towards the large house. "They won't smell us, will they? Because of the-the..." Ally frowned, her little face scrunching up in confusion as she searched for the right word in English, "the  _norn stafa?"_

"Spell," Stiles corrected, nodding to her. "The spell hides our scents from them as well, but once we get their permission to stay on their land, we won't need to hide from them." The closer they got to the house, the louder the noise inside became. By the time Stiles and Ally reached the porch, the ruckus was deafening and... familiar. It settled something in his stomach, a warmth he hadn't felt since he left Misha's place over a month ago. Stiles had always loved full houses, always wanted a big family. The pack was the closest he'd ever gotten to that dream and he didn't realize just how much he missed it. Ally tugged on his hand, her little eyebrows scrunching up in confusion at him pausing. "Just nervous," he assured her, shifting slightly so that she was behind him and fully concealed, though he didn't let go of her hand, opting to use the other one to knock on the door. He knew if his rune wasn't activated, making the two magic users invisible and silent to anyone they didn't want seeing them, then the inside of the house would have been quiet the second they heard his frantic heart beating. Instead, it was his knocks that echoed through the house, silencing any noise previously and he was suddenly glad Derek hadn't thought to put windows on either side of the door, basically forcing him to have to open it.

Part of Stiles was terrified they would have turned him away if they saw it was him.

Before he had a chance to steel himself, the door was being all but yanked open and Stiles' breath being stolen from his lungs, because there was his Alpha-  _the_  alpha rather, standing there in front of him.

Derek took up the entire doorway, looming and already his eyes were glowing from the possibility of a threat. He didn't look like he'd aged at all other than a slightly different haircut and maybe- smile lines? Did Derek smile now? Still, he barely looked any different, leather jacket still in place, eyebrows still as expressive as ever, the only thing that suggested he was even remotely more comfortable now than when Stiles had been around was the fact that he was wearing house shoes instead of boots.

The red flickered in his eyes as he stared at Stiles, shock evident on his face, so before Stiles could chicken out, he squared his shoulders and raised his chin a bit. "Alpha Hale," he said, voice rough with held back emotion, "I'm here to beg your protection and that of your pack, as well as sanctuary in Beacon Hills for an unknown amount of time." He'd rehearsed the words in his head a dozen times, desperate to get the formality and structure of the official request right. His heart was like thunder in his chest and his palms were sweating enough that he wanted to wipe them on his jeans, but he resisted. There was still a very real possibility that they wouldn't accept his plea, that they'd kick him out because they weren't over what had been done, what  _he_  had done.

"Stiles?"

The shaman's head jerked slightly, eyes sliding past Derek's shoulder to follow the choked off voice behind him. 

For as much as Derek hadn't changed, Scott had. He was taller, incredibly broader, stubble decorating his uneven chin and his hair cut clean and neat against his head. Golden eyes blinked at him and Stiles felt the urge to throw himself at the wolf, to hug his brother with every ounce of his being, but-

He took a deep breath and returned his gaze to the stock still Derek before him. He deactivated the runes that hid him and Ally from the wolves, instantly noticing the way both wolves tensed at the new sensations. "Please," he said slowly. "I beg sanctuary in Beacon Hills for an unknown amount of time, for both me and one other."

Derek must have known now that it was an official request, he no doubt knew from the second Stiles called him Alpha Hale, so his eyes flared red again and Stiles couldn't stop his body from tensing, taking a step back and using his hand to pull Ally closer behind him. Derek knew she was there, he'd be able to smell her by now, be able to hear her heartbeat, but he didn't know who she was, or  _what._

"Stiles," Derek said slowly and though his face was that of complete formality, his eyebrows read confusion and betrayal. Honestly, Stiles hadn't expected anything else. "Of course you can stay, as can the child. You are safe here, you always will be." 

Something in Stiles broke with those words, cracked so loudly in his ears that he collapsed to the ground at Derek's feet. Maybe it was relief, maybe it was panic at this all being a trick, maybe it was happiness? He couldn't be sure but his breaths were coming uneven and his heart was crashing and tearing through his chest without his permission. He'd been so prepared for them to turn him away, so prepared to have to find somewhere else to protect Ally even though he didn't know where that could possibly be. He hadn't really prepared himself for them saying  _yes._

' _They forgave you a long time ago, Stiles,_ ' his dad had said, and really Stiles still didn't know if he believed him, but this was... well it was something, it was a step in the right direction because now Ally was safe. It didn't even matter if once he explained their situation if the wolves kicked him out again, because he knew Derek would never turn Ally away. He'd never throw a child out into the world without protection. So even if Stiles wasn't allowed to stay, he knew his daughter would be able to, knew she'd be safe.

A low grumble echoed in his ears, jumpstarting his heart and Stiles flinched back, blinking away the spots that had started forming in his vision. They were replaced with bright red irises and the rumble he'd heard vibrated through his fingers from where his hand was resting on Derek's chest. Wait- what?

"Panic attack," Derek explained, seeing the confusion in Stiles' gaze. "You have to breathe, Stiles."

It was easy to follow the alpha's orders what with his fingers clutching at Derek's shirt and his heart beating in sync with the wolf's. Small hands grabbed at his bicep and Stiles turned his head away from where Derek was crouched in front of him to look at Ally. Her blue eyes were big and worried, her lip red from chewing on it. "P _abbi, ertu öruggur?"_

Derek blinked in surprise at the foreign language, but Stiles only smiled, patting her head gently and pulling her in front of him a bit. "I'm fine, s _aeta,_ this is Alpha Hale. He protects these lands."

Ally's eyes traveled to Derek a bit unsure at first, but after a second she took a big step in front of her father and put her hands on either side of Derek's face, cupping his cheeks. It was a bit silly looking, how tiny her hands looked compared to the grown man's face, but the surprise on Derek's eyebrows was really what had Stiles holding back a laugh. His eyes were still red from before and Ally glared at them for a long moment. "Show me your eyes,  _ulfur,"_  she ordered- demanded really, as much as a four year old could. Derek raised an eyebrow at the little girl but he gave in rather quickly, red eyes bleeding into a beautiful green that sent Stiles' heart racing in recognition. He waited patiently as Ally observed them, her big blue eyes staring back before she nodded and gave his cheek a little pat. " _Falleg auga úlfur konungur,"_  she said with a sweet smile.

Glad Derek didn't speak Icelandic, Stiles smiled down at his daughter and nodded. "Shall we go inside? I can explain everything once we're out of the open." Because the open wasn't safe, and Stiles knew that, but for the first time since the Druid council had shown up... well he felt something akin to safety wrapping around him once more. It felt like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> Skilja- Understand?  
> Norn stafa- Witch spell.  
> pabbi, ertu öruggur? - Dad, are you safe?  
> saeta - sweetheart  
> Ulfur- wolf  
> falleg auga úlfur konungur- Pretty eyed wolf king.


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the others have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Woohoo!  
> Translations at the bottom.

Derek had barely shut the door behind them before Scott was launching himself at Stiles, wrapping his arms tight around the shaman and trapping him close to his chest. They were still roughly the same height, though Stiles still a bit taller, but they fit together in each other's arms as they always had and Stiles almost found himself falling into the familiarity of everything. 

"Dude, we thought you were never coming back," Scott was saying, squeezing and fretting. He pulled away slightly to tug at Stiles' pierced ear and poke at the tattoos he could see crawling up the side of the man's neck. "What the hell happened?"

"Scott, language," Derek growled quietly, eyes flickering down to where Ally was wrapped around Stiles' leg.

His best friend blinked in surprise, not having really registered the child before and he glanced at Stiles with that confused puppy face that apparently didn't go away as he got older. Stiles just shook his head and nodded towards the living room. "Maybe we can explain this in front of everyone?"

The initial reunions were rather quick as everyone was just as eager to figure out what was going on as Stiles was to tell it. Erica and Boyd looked exactly the same, though Erica had her hair cut shoulder length and a very obvious bulge rounding her stomach that Stiles fawned over immediately. Isaac looked like the same puppy as ever as he sat next to Scott- and wasn't that relationship a surprise when Lydia had told him. And Lydia, beautiful, amazing, ever perfect Lydia. She had taken one look at him before slapping him right across the face. The pain didn't last long though, nor did the shocked outcries before she grabbed his face between her hands and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Jackson had growled from the couch but didn't move to intervene. When she pulled away, she tugged at one of the hoops in Stiles' ear and growled out a dangerous, "never do that again, Stiles Stilinski."

So there he was now, standing by the fireplace in the living room with the pack standing or sitting around him in a crescent, Ally waiting patiently at his side with her little hands folded behind her back and her chin raised. The picture of royalty.

"Um-" Stiles started, swallowing slightly around the lump that formed in his throat. "I'm not really sure where to start..."

"How about when you left Beacon Hills," Erica said a little too harshly, making Stiles flinch becuase what he really heard was ' _when you left us.'_

"Yeah, that's fair," he agreed, chewing on his lip a bit. "Well... my mom has family in Europe- family that knows a lot about the magic that Deaton told me I had inside me. I had to- I asked my dad if I could stay with them for a while until I could learn to control my magic and he said yes."

It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. They all knew that, but no one brought it up, so he continued. "We lived outside a little town, one like this where everyone knew everyone's business. Anyway, there was a girl there who worked at the flowershop where Misha- ah, my uncle," he said quickly when he saw confused expressions, "he gets most of his herbs and flower seeds there when the season is right. Anyway, her name was Lizzy and we got along well." A blush decorated Stiles' cheeks when Erica and Isaac waggled their eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, about a year later we found out she was pregnant which is when this little demon comes in," Stiles said, rubbing a hand over Ally's hair playfully and she giggled and preened at the attention. 

He steeled himself for the next bomb he was forced to drop, his throat closing up once more and his heart racing. He found Scott in the crowd and gave the man a soft smile. "Her name is Allison Claudia Stilinski, she's four years old and much better than we were at her age." The joke fell a bit short, and the pain in his best friend's eyes was evident. Allison's death had hung in the air for ages after they'd buried her, suffocated him every waking hour and tortured him when he slept. Scott hadn't spoken for months after and Lydia was a shell without her best friend. Chris Argent had left for Paris and never came back, though John told Stiles he calls every once in a while to check in now.

He waited for their reactions, waited as Scott stood slowly and walked towards them. His face was blank, his intentions unclear and though Stiles knew he could always trust the wolf, he found himself anxious at what he might do.

Scott stopped in front of Ally, kneeling down so he could smile at her and hold out his hand. "Hello, Allison, I'm Scott, your dad's best friend. It's great to finally meet you."

Ally didn't hesitate to bat his hand away, instead wrapping her arms around his neck for a tight hug that had Scott chuckling in surprise. "You can call me Ally,  _frændi_."

Scott frowned, " _frændi"_ he repeated, butchering the pronunciation and Stiles chuckled.

"It means Uncle," he translated with a smile. "Ally, let me introduce you to everyone, yeah? This is Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac," he said as he sat next to his daughter on the floor and pointed to each person in the room. "Uncle Boyd and Aunt Erica, and your Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson," they all chuckled at that and Jackson rolled his eyes even as they softened.

"And  _svarta_ ," she said, turning towards her father. "Is he an uncle too?"

"Svarta?" Isaac questioned this time.

Stiles blushed again but nodded his head towards where Derek stood in the doorway of the living room. "Svarta is Derek. You actually all have Icelandic nicknames I gave you so that Ally could practice in both languages."

They blinked at him before looking towards Derek and back again. "What's it mean?" Erica asked.

"Ah, it means 'the black one', sort of. The translation is a bit weird back into English." Stiles rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "It's because your fur is black when you change into a full wolf. So I called you Svarta, but when she got old enough, she started calling you  _úlfur konungur._ It means 'wolf king'. She didn't really understand how alpha and beta dynamics worked so I explained it like you were the king." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a bit in nerves. "Uh, anyway. Scott is just called  _frændi,_ for Uncle. Isaac is  _hvolpur,_  it means puppy." They all laughed at that and Scott gave Isaac a head rub as he took his seat beside him again. "Uh, Boyd is _vöðva,"_  he said with a big, goofy smile, "translates to 'the muscle'." Boyd simply shrugged, but the small tug at the corner of his mouth showed he approved. "Erica is  _köttur,_ which means Cat. They don't really have a name for Catwoman over there, so that's what I called you." The blonde woman nodded in understanding, a big and proud smile on her face.

"Do I even want to know?" Jackson questioned when Stiles rounded on him, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We called Jackson,  _hrokafullur,"_  he said carefully and drawn out. The word itself was rather difficult to say, and he could see Jackson trying to repeat it to himself in confusion.

Ally grinned wide and rushed up to the couple on the couch, struggling to pull herself up before Jackson rolled his eyes in pity and pulled her up beside him. She whispered something quickly in his ear, which Stiles assumed was the translation of the name, and giggled when Jackson frowned. "Is that what he told you? I'll have you know, little girl, that I am the most fun person in this group!" He said, pulling the blue eyed girl into his lap and twisting her until she was on her back, bent over his knees giggling.

Stiles smiled at the picture before moving his eyes to a patiently waiting Lydia who raised an eyebrow at him. "And Lydia, the love of my life, we named  _gyðja,_ which means Goddess."

The surprise in her eyes was brief before it settled into a fond smugness and her lips pursed into a held back smile. In the end, she nodded at him and got back down to business. "Am I right to assume you're here asking for protection because of her?"

The air in the room solidified again and Stiles found himself tensing against it. He glanced at Ally for a few moments before biting his lip in contemplation. He hadn't actually told her why they left, why they needed protection, only that they did. She'd been so focused on the excitement of finally meeting her grandfather and the pack that she'd never really questioned it.

"Scott," Derek chimed in, his deep voice rolling through the room in a way that screamed 'suggestion-that's-really-an-order'. The true alpha's head shot up and Derek jerked his head towards the back door. "Why don't you show Allison the obstacle course in the backyard," he shared a look with Stiles when the shaman's heart jumped. "You can see it from the window there," he told him, nodding towards the large glass window in the back of the living room. 

It was actually a good idea, as Scott would be able to hear everything said inside the house with his super hearing and Ally wouldn't hear any of it. So his best friend nodded quickly before scooping Ally up from Jackson's lap and tossed her onto his shoulders. "Oh you're going to love it! Made for wolves, by wolves!"

Ally's giggles followed them out into the backyard and Stiles waited with bated breath before he caught glimpse of them through the window and he relaxed a bit. He took a long deep breath before launching into the same story he'd told his dad, though a little more detailed this time. He told them about the omega who'd followed and attacked them, claiming that the land was his and Stiles was from a rival pack. He told them about the spell Ally had accidentally cast and how her powers were growing and growing and Stiles could barely contain them or hide them anymore. He explained what the druid order had said when Ally's powers had first surfaced, recited in perfect detail their exact words though he struggled to remember their names and faces. He told them everything that had happened since then- being on the run, forging documents and flying under the radar as they traveled back to Beacon Hills. They'd had to take the long way back, zig-zagging and looping all around the US so the council couldn't follow them. He would seek protection from various magical beings throughout the country when he could, when he knew he could trust them- taking Misha's advice and contacts into consideration. And he explained what he'd learned about pack politics and the druid order from hunting down books and magic users throughout his journey. Explained how formal pleas and official treaties can't be broken and how packs in the olden days would offer protection to other magical creatures, creating safe havens in small towns away from hunters and humans.

Which is what had brought him there, to Derek Hale's living room in Beacon Hills, officially and formally asking for his protection and that of his pack because he couldn't keep running and he couldn't protect Allison on his own. And if anyone could help Ally learn to control her powers, it'd be him and his fam- and the pack.

After what seemed like an age long explanation, Stiles twiddled his thumbs in his lap, waiting for a response on the situation. 

Derek of course was the first one to speak, pushing himself off the door frame and moving until he was standing in front of Stiles. He held out an arm, pulling the younger man to his feet, but he didn't let go, instead shifting his hand so they were gripping forearms. "As Alpha and protector of this land and it's people, I, Derek Logan Hale, offer you and your daughter sanctuary in Beacon Hills. My pack and I will protect you from anyone who serves to harm either of you, giving our lives if needed, and you are welcome to stay as long as you need." It was an awkward exchange, too formal and the words stinted and sharp. Stiles could tell Derek was struggling with them as he'd never been trained as an alpha like his sister had, never had to know the politics between packs and outsiders, but the pact was formed none the less. He could feel it settling in his bones, see the faint red glow of Derek's eyes and knowing his own were glowing their faint silver that they tended to do when he used magic.

And so sanctuary was given.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> frændi- uncle  
> svarta- the black one  
> hvolpur - puppy  
> vöðva- the muscle  
> köttur- cat  
> hrokafullur - grumpy  
> gyðja- goddess


End file.
